Fairly Oddparents: Five Nights with Vicky
by Pedro Martins1
Summary: ( Warning: Even if the evaluation is K, there can be somes scenes that can be very violent ) During 5 nights, Timmy and Chloé, with Kevin and Poof, must defend themselves and other children from Vicky.


(During the night, A noise was heard in Chloe's house, which hid in her bed and heard a sinister next day, Timmy, on her side, was heading for the class)

?: Hey, hi Timmy.

Timmy: Oh, hi Kevin Crocker.

?: You know. You can just call me Kevin.

Timmy: Yes, yes. Good news, what's up?

Kevin: Nothing special ... (and there a flashback came in and showed Kevin coming into Mr. Crocker's lair) What did you call me, this time, Uncle Denzel?

Crocker: My boy, there's no time to waste. (He put Kevin in his van) I have a signal that FAIRIES are not far away.

Kevin: (sigh) For the 200th time.

Crocker: This time it's the right one. Let's go. (he drives the van at high speed by following the GPS detecting the presence of fairies)

Kevin (seeing police cars behind the van): Uh, Uncle Denzel ...

Crocker (looking at the GPS): Wait. We are almost there. We are close.

(And by speeding up the van, he propelled the vehicle and crashed on the upper floor of the school)

Crocker: Ok, where are these FAIRY GODARENTS ?!

Miss Waxelplax: Mr Crocker, where do you think you are?

Police (calling Crocker with a megaphone): Get out of your car right away!

(the flashback ended)

Kevin: ... And now, he's in a speeding house and we're out of school today.

Timmy: Cool. I would have liked him to be fired but that's already it.

(They saw a group of children coming out of school )

Kevin: But I do not know how I'm going to tell that to my grandmother.

Timmy: Oh, she'll understand you. Between members of the same family.

Chloe (arriving): Hi, Timmy. Hi, Kevin.

Kevin: Oh, hello ... But ... Are you sure you're okay?

Timmy: That's right. Do not tell me it's still one of your insomnia, again.

Chloe: No, I just had a difficult awakening. Well, do we see each other in class?

Timmy: It's no use. Because of Mr. Crocker's stupidity, we have more school, surely for a little while.

Chloe: Damn, so I went all that way for nothing.

Timmy: If you want, we can go to the park. We could eat a little Taco in the process.

Kevin: Good idea. At least it will change my grandmother's usual kitchen.

Chloe: If you want ...

(So, at the park ...)

Kevin: It's done. The Tacos will be ready in a little time.

Timmy: Well, at least we'll have time to chat in the meantime.

Girl 1: I swear, I saw a presence walking around my house during the night.

Girl 2: Oh, you must have seen a shadow.

(Timmy looked at the two girls from afar with a questioning look)

Timmy: Chloe, last night, you also saw a shadow crossing in your house.

Chloe: No, why?

Timmy: Apparently you were not the only one who had trouble sleeping last night.

Seller: The tacos are ready !

(Timmy, Chloe and Kevin grabbed their tacos and ate them ... Suddenly ...)

Timmy: Oh, no. It's her ! Hide me.

Kevin: Huh?

?: Timmy, where are you?

Chloe: Uh ... who's who?

Timmy (whispering): It's Tootie, Vicky's sister, my babysitter. She keeps harassing me all because she fell in love with me the first time we met.

Kevin: I see, she's your biggest fan, after all.

Timmy (whispering): Unfortunately, yes. And although I have sometimes helped for some cases, I regret it anyway.

Tootie: Timmy, what are you doing under the table?

Kevin: Oh. Well, he's practicing camouflage. To avoid dangers, it is very useful.

Tootie: It's true that it could be useful against my nasty sister. But ... who are you, both of you?

Kevin: My name is Kevin Crocker, Mr. Crocker's nephew and Timmy Turner's new friend.

Chloe: I'm Chloe Carmichael, Timmy's new neighbor and also her new friend.

Tootie: Ah, he's busy? In this case, I will have one thing to say to this Chloe (and there, she pressed her face against the cheek Chloe) Listen to me, blondie. I stalled Timmy since he was 8 so find another boyfriend. (she withdrew) Here it is done. (she went away)

Chloe (confused): Uh, what's her problem here?

Kevin: Ok, she's not just in love there ...

(The same evening, after Chloe returned home and ate a small dinner ...)

Chloe: Well, I hope tonight will be better than last time ...

(Chloe went to bed and fell asleep, unfortunately ...)

? (behind the door of Chloe's room): Hi again, Stupid Sitter. Hahahaha. (Chloe woke with a start) Are you ready for our new game? (Chloe came out of bed and tried to hide while she heard the stranger knock on her door) Ready or not, I'm coming ! (Chloe hid as the stranger smashed the door of her room) Toc Toc! There is someone ?

(Chloe stayed hidden until ...)

? (finding Chloe hidden in the closet): Stupid Sitter.

(The stranger pulled Chloe out by catching her by the hair.) Chloe struggled and freed herself from the grip, but not without losing her hair, she rushed to the door of her room and avoided getting caught. the room, but the stranger almost axed her head, she narrowly avoided him and hurried out of the house)

?: You can escape for tonight, but even your friend , the Twerp, will not save you. Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

(After this hectic moment, the next morning ...)

Chloe (desperate): Timmy, you have to help me.

Timmy (waking with a start): Aaaaaaaargh! But what are you doing in my room?

Poof (resuming his true form coming out of the aquarium and imitating John Travolta): Hey, Chloe. What is happening ?

Chloe (desperate): I was attacked that night, and that's why I had to sleep at your house. This person ... It was a monster. She almost cut me to pieces with her axe and this person kept calling me Stupid Sitter.

Poof (imitating Harrison Ford in Indiana Jones): It had to be during my parents' week off.

Timmy: Stupid Sitter ... It makes me think of something ... (he understood directly what's going on) Chloe, it was when you were babysitting for me, Dad, Poof, Foop and their friend, Sammy, ...

Chloe: And the only person who said "Stupid Sitter" was ...

Timmy and Chloe: Vicky !

Poof (putting on sunglasses and taking a cool voice): We'll tell her family to wish her a hello from us !

(Timmy and Chloe, accompanied by Poof turned into a bird, arrived at Vicky's house)

Chloe (knocking on the door of Vicky's house): Youhou, is there anyone?

( No answer )

Timmy: Come on. There is nobody.

Chloe (walking away from home with Timmy): But ... where's Poof? (Timmy hissed) Do not tell me you let him get into Vicky's house?

Timmy (smirking): But who are you saying he's doing it in a non-discreet way?

(Back at Timmy, he and Chloe waited for Poof's return and he appeared in front of them)

Poof (Imitating Ian Mckellen): Sneaking in discreetly, I watched as Vicky was torturing her family, which is why no one listened to Chloe knocking on the door but following Vicky after the torture, I I've seen that she plans to come here tonight for you, brother, but also plans to tackle Kevin for later, as well as AJ and Chester.

Timmy: In that case, we'll have to warn them and prepare for the next attack.

Chloe: I think I have an idea to stop her from reaching us. It will surely be temporary but I think it can do it.

(And there they heard a noise)

Mr. Turner (coming out of his car in Dinkleberg's house): Oh damn, I missed it.

Dinkleberg: Oh, Mr Turner. I did not expect to see you at home with your car.

Mr Turner: And I did not want to see you at all, Dinkleberg.

(Timmy sighed after that, but during the night ...)

Vicky (arriving in the living room of Timmy's house): Toc Toc, Stupid Sitter. I'm here. (she climbed the stairs to reach Timmy's room) I know you're here. (She opened the door to Timmy's room and where she thought she was touching Timmy and Chloe on the bed with her ax, she hit two flasks that, once burst, released smoke, touched by it, Vicky saw suddenly a toy start moving by itself)

Toy 1: Hello, do you want to play with us?

Vicky: Huh? (Another toy, bigger than the 1st, arrived and grabbed Vicky's ax, in which she holds it on her hand)

Toy 2: What a nice toy you have there. Can I have it ?

Vicky: No, get out! She snatched the hatchet from his hands and cut off one hand.

Toy 2: You are an ugly girl. For that, get ready to be ... (He made a giant baseball bat appear from the part of his cut arm) Punished!

Vicky (pursued by the giant toy): Aaaaaaaaaaargh!

(Timmy and Chloe, from Chloe's house, laughed while spying on Vicky being chased by the giant toy)

Chloe: Hihihi, finally I could sleep easy tonight.

Timmy: Maybe, but that does not mean it's over. She can always come back. She always does it.

( The next day... )

Chloe (waking up): A beautiful day that starts. (She got out of bed and when she was going to get dressed, she heard a noise) Huh?

Timmy (with a bat in his hand): I make you voyeurism, you spies.

AJ and Chester (running away): Hihihihihihi.

Chloe: What's going on?

Timmy: It's AJ and Chester .. For a while, they have not stopped spying on me.

Chloe: I see. Only the problem is that Vicky will go after them for the next night.

Timmy: Unfortunately, yes.

( in the evening,... )

AJ (receiving Timmy on the phone): Do not worry, Timmy. My house has a sophisticated security system. Even if she ... (he saw Vicky in her room with the security system cables in her hand) Uh ... Can I call you back later?

Timmy (hanging up the phone): It did not work. Vicky still passed AJ's safety.

Chloe: For my part, I've already warned Chester that Vicky will be home soon.

( a few hours later.. )

Chester: Dad, there's a crazy woman in front of us.

Chester's father (armed with stoves): Do not worry, son. Our stoves will protect us. (Vicky destroyed the stoves with his chain saw) Ok, we're done.

(But when everything was lost, ...)

Police (arriving in front of Chester's house): Stop right there, crazy one!

Chester: Youpie! Our saviors.

Vicky (pursued by police cars): Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

( the next day... )

Poof (transformed into schoolbag and imitating Danny Glover): A very average result for last night. I hope we will try better with Kevin.

Timmy: Maybe, what annoys me, though, is if Mr. Crocker ever came back from prison.

Chloe: I do not think he'll come back soon after what happened 3 days ago.

Timmy: Well, I'll call Kevin to tell him about Vicky's arrival tonight.

(He called Kevin and then, during the evening ...)

Chloe (receiving a call and hung up): Yes? Kevin? How did Vicky turn back? Unless ... Oh no!

(From Timmy's side)

Vicky (through a microphone): So, Twerp, sleep well?

Timmy (attached to a chair): Eurf ... What's going on? Hey, but why am I tied to a chair?

Tootie (attached to a chair): Oh, Timmy, I'm happy to see you again.

Timmy (turning to her right): ("sigh") She had to be there, too. (he turned to the left) Francis? But what are you doing here?

Francis (attached to a chair): I'm also asking you the same question.

Trixie (idem): Timmy Turner, can you explain to me what's going on?

Vicky (appearing in the screen): Here, I'm the one who decides, popular brat.

Timmy: One second, why are you attacking me? I thought you were going after Chloé and those you noticed in your room.

Vicky: I do not know how you know that, Twerp, but to answer you: change of strategy! My humiliating last night's failures finally made me think about the situation. I'm going to torture you, Twerp, and all the other kids whether you're friends with them or not and we're going to start with the popular brat, my crying sister and the cro-magnon racketeer.

Francis: How did you call me?

Vicky: And every night, I will continue to torture you while bringing other children to torture too, even if it will kill you. Your torture will be facing your worst fears (she activated other screens that showed videos that represented these fears)

Screen 1 (showing Vicky's parents, getting ready to throw pictures of Timmy Turner): Yeah, we hate these pictures. They must die.

Tootie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Screen 2 (showing a lot of people in front of Veronica): Oh my god, here she is, the most popular girl in the school.

Trixie: No, not my popularity !

Screen 3 (showing an educational program): Today, we will learn good manners.

Francis: Not that, no!

Vicky: And when you, Twerp, you'll have to eat duck.

Timmy: I do not see how it's torture for me.

Vicky: Duck to orange served by a clown

Timmy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Vicky: Well, now, you know what's going on? The game begins!

(On the side of Chloe)

Kevin: Are you sure this Vicky is holding Timmy and the others here?

Chloe: I hope. Because if it is not in Timmy's house that she tortures him ...

(They entered Vicky's house)

Kevin (seeing the living room in total disarray): But what's going on?

Tootie (in fetal position): Waaaaaaaah. My images of Timmy.

Kevin: Okay ...

Chloe (hearing noise from the cupboard): Wait ... did you hear? There is someone in the closet.

(They opened the closet and saw Vicky's parents)

Vicky's father: Oh thank you for coming. you must help us.

Mother: Vicky has become out of control. We tried to stop her but it was useless.

Chloe: Okay ... Kevin, try to call for help. I will try to save the child prisoners and Timmy If I need help, I'll call you.

Kevin: Uh ... Okay ... I think.

(While Kevin called the police, Chloe walked into the house)

Poof (appearing and imitating Jet Li): So, what is the current situation?

Chloe: We saved Tootie and her parents. I will try to save Timmy and the other children and defeat Vicky.

Poof (imitating Lance Henricksen and turning into a sword): In that case, you'll need that.

(Chloe took Poof, turned into a sword, and walked to the room, she arrived in front of Vicky)

Vicky: You finally arrived, Stupid Sitter

Chloe: What did you do with Timmy?

(Vicky pointed to Timmy on a table forcing herself not to eat the oranges and not looking at the clown)

Chloe: Let him go.

Vicky: No, no, Stupid Sitter. You will be the highlight of the show because the Twerp will see you bite the dust.

Chloe (getting ready to fight): As I said the first time we met: Normally, I use my words but people like you are not worth it.

Vicky (taking an axe and putting his chainsaw on: As you can see, the last time we clashed, you were helped, now nobody will come to rescue anyone, even the police !

(And the fight started, Chloe and Vicky entered a violent fight and, in the knowledge, they destroyed the screens showing Francis and Trixie. After a little while, Vicky avoided an object that Chloe threw at him, which unbalanced Timmy's chair. and fell, so Timmy tried to break free while Chloe and Vicky continued to fight)

Chloe: You will not do any more harm to anyone, Vicky. I, alive, I will stop you.

Vicky: Oh, but I'm counting on it. (She used her chainsaw, which slashed Chloe's arm lightly, making her fall to the ground) Because you will not be there to meddle in my affairs.

(At the moment Vicky was going to give the coup de grace, Timmy, released, blocked the chainsaw with the silver tray where the orange duck was and Vicky unbalanced. Timmy gave a blow with the board that made a wound to Vicky between his mouth and his nose, the blood flowed from his mouth to his chin)

Vicky (going crazy and taking the axe on her left hand and the chainsaw on her right hand): Hehehehee. The little Twerp and the Stupid Sitter. (Timmy and Chloe got ready) I suspected you were a rather unlikely duo. Just like the two of us during those years, Timmy Turner.

Chloe: She looks completely crazy. She will cut us into pieces.

Timmy: Get ready to stay in motion.

(Vicky rushed towards them and the clash and after a little while, the two children mastered Vicky and hit the hand holding the chainsaw that sent the machine out of the house but Vicky pushed them away. Suddenly, Vicky gave a nasty shot axe on Chloe)

Timmy: Chloe !

Vicky (catching Timmy): Now, your turn.

(As she was finishing Timmy, she was hit with the uncut portion of the ax and Timmy let go)

Chloe (holding the ax and also Poof transformed into a cushion that served as protection): The next you try to kill someone, first make sure that he is really dead.

(and there, seeing that Chloe is doing well, he attacked with her to defeat Vicky and ended up nailing her in front of the broken window where the chainsaw passed)

Vicky: That's right, Stupid Sitter. Finish me. In any case, I will haunt you like a nightmare. As for the Twerp. Hehehehehehahahahahahaha!

(Vicky stumbled and fell into the void)

Chloe (sighing): Poof, I wish there was something to amortize her.

(Poof fulfilled the wish and Vicky landed on an inflatable buoy that damped his fall, but ...)

Kevin: Oh, hello, Mrs. Vicky, I was waiting for you to say that these two people would like to talk to you.

Trixie: You're a terrible person to attack Trixie Tang.

Francis: It's your turn to be tortured !

(the two threw themselves on Vicky and started beating her)

Kevin (seeing Timmy and Chloe come out of the house): Chloe, Timmy. You are fine ?

Timmy: We had complications but that should be fine.

Chloe: You did well to save the other child prisoners, Kevin.

Kevin: Uh ... Thank you ... I just ... do my best.

? (arriving by car): Kevin Crocker. There you are.

Kevin: Granny?

Timmy and Chloe: Oh, good evening, Miss Crocker.

Miss Crocker (escorting Kevin back home to the car): Kevin, are you okay? You're not hurt?

Kevin: No, that's ok, granny. (He turned to Timmy and Chloe) See you tomorrow, friends.

(Timmy and Chloe waved goodbye to Kevin and they saw Miss Crocker's car leave)

Timmy: Well, that was not easy.

Chloe: Certainly, but now, Vicky will not hurt anyone anymore for a long time. (She turned to Timmy with a small smile) So ... We're going back to sleep on our two ears?

Timmy (yawning): Good idea, I also want to sleep after this whole story. My parents will be reminded that I spent the evening at your house for school.

(Chloe and Timmy went home and went to sleep)

END


End file.
